Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Taurus Gaiden)
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Seharusnya hari itu dia bahagia; benda kesayangannya kembali ke tangannya, harinya pun dikunjungi seorang gadis manis. Tapi oh tapi, nasib berkata lain. Hari itu dia merasa merana sekali... kemalangan berturut-turut menimpa dirinya.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya adalah milik Masami Kurumada.

**Warning:** ketidakjelasan tingkat kronis.

**A/N:** Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS setelah hampir 4 tahun tertidur pulas bagaikan beruang hibernasi di musim dingin. Kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

* * *

… Kalau tidak salah, beberapa waktu lalu, ada juga kan, kejadian seperti ini?

Ah, tidak. Walaupun waktu hanya berlalu beberapa bulan saja bagi sang ksatria, waktu di dunia sudah berlalu jauh lebih lama dari pada itu. Sebagai buktinya, dalam genggaman tangannya sekarang ini juga terdapat sekuntum bunga kecil sewarna batu kecubung yang masih segar, meski sekarang bunga tersebut telah rusak akibat pertarungannya.

Bahkan fakta itu pun terasa ironis.

Sebuah bayangan berkelebat di sudut matanya, dan sang ksatria menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Benar saja, ia kembali berhadapan dengan lawannya.

Tak lama berselang, tawa membahana dan sang ksatria jatuh ke lantai, mengalah pada nasib.

.

-Sanctuary, beberapa jam sebelumnya-

Bunyi 'kling' nyaring menyertai bunyi pintu bertuliskan '_Laundry Kiloan Rodorio: Laundry today, naked tomorrow! Cucian dijamin bersih dan rapi! … Walau dengan kecepatan siput_' yang tertutup. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa pintu bertuliskan mencurigakan ini bisa tertutup—dengan mengasumsikan bahwa ia sebelumnya dibuka karena ada orang yang masuk atau keluar dan menutup pintunya—hal ini dibuktikan dengan bunyi 'kling' barusan—

Halah, ribet deh. Intinya, jasa cuci kiloan ini adalah satu-satunya jasa pencucian yang ada di sekitar Sanctuary, dan menjadi serbuan para makhluk ganas— er, saint, termasuk Taurus Aldebaran.

Ya, Aldebaran baru saja keluar dari servis _laundry_ kiloan dengan sekantung pakaian bersih di tangan. Baju-baju yang sudah menginap di toko tersebut selama kira-kira… 3 bulan. '_You have been warned_', begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada kantung plastik keluaran khusus toko tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Aldebaran bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat. "Tuan Aldebaran, ini..." Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis kecil itu kembali membungkukkan badan dan berlari menjauh dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya segera setelah Aldebaran mengambil sekuntum bunga mungil dari tangannya. Aldebaran hanya bisa terkekeh senang, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, ia mengatakan terima kasih dengan lantang. Gadis kecil itu—Ersa namanya—menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali berlari melewati bukit hijau yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga itu.

Ya, sudah lama berselang semenjak hari itu, hari di mana teman-teman mereka dibangkitkan kembali di bawah perintah Hades. Hari di mana dia, Taurus Aldebaran, kehilangan nyawanya.

Tapi bahkan kematian itu pun telah menjadi sesuatu yang terkubur di masa lalu. Bagaikan langkah kaki di pantai yang terhembus ombak, rasanya hal itu tak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Kenapa? Karena dia dan teman-temannya kembali berada di dunia, hidup dan sehat. Keempatbelas kuil pun telah dibangun kembali, semegah dahulu.

Kembali ke padang rumput itu, pengemban zirah Banteng itu pun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis semak-semak bunga di sekitarnya. Setelah Ersa menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kuilnya untuk mengerjakan 'pekerjaan rumah tangga'nya. Untuk hari yang indah ini, rasanya kurang lengkap kalau tidak memasak sesuatu yang spesial pula. Pasta kedengarannya sangat pas untuk hari yang cerah ini. Memasak memang sudah menjadi kegemaran pria asal Brazil itu. Tapi, ah, dia juga harus merapikan pakaian serta kamarnya— Seketika itu pula, sebuah perasaan janggal merasuk hatinya. Sebuah déjà vu.

Kalau saja waktu itu ia tak menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Ohya, satu hal yang tidak diketahui Aldebaran saat itu, Ersa kabur bukan karena tersipu malu. Melainkan karena… Cawat bermotif loreng-loreng bak kulit macan yang terlihat jelas di antara tumpukan baju bersihnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa benda itu ada di situ dan kenapa itu bisa terlihat jelas dan kenapa yang empunya sendiri tidak sadar.

.

"Spada! Mu?"

Meski sudah dipanggil berkali-kali, sang penjaga kuil pertama itu tak juga menampakkan dirinya. Aldebaran pun tak merasakan adanya cosmo Mu maupun Kiki, muridnya, di Istana Aries tersebut. Setelah mengedikkan bahunya, saint emas Taurus itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuilnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di 'rumah', Aldebaran langsung memasuki kamar pribadinya dan meletakkan kantung plastik bertuliskan kata-kata laknat yang tadi sudah disebutkan di suatu tempat di kamar tidurnya yang tidak rapi-rapi amat. Niat si pemilik kamar sih, akan membereskan kamar tersebut hari ini. Tapi niat hanya tinggal niat ketika mendengar musik keroncong dalam perutnya. Maklumlah, bagi tubuh seberat 130 kilogram dan setinggi 2,1 meter itu, sarapan hanya dengan sepiring nasi goreng saja dirasa kurang dan alhasil perutnya meminta perhatian lebih cepat di siang harinya.

Jadilah sekarang ini Aldebaran berada di dapurnya, bersenandung ria sembari mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta. Mumpung orangnya sudah kelaparan dan zaman sekarang teknologi pangan sudah canggih, niatnya sih mau membuat spaghetti instan saja, tinggal bumbunya yang diracik sendiri. Namun malang seribu malang, mi spaghetti yang sudah diidam-idamkan ternyata tinggal tersisa untuk satu porsi orang biasa. Sementara untuk Aldebaran? Memakan porsi untuk dua orang saja kadang masih lapar.

Dilemma pun melanda. Memasak yang lain? Atau pasrah dengan kuantitas yang tersisa? Keras kepala memang sudah menjadi sifat Taurus, jadi... 'Pasta! Pokoknya pasta!' begitu teriak hati kecil Aldebaran. 'Tapi… mana cukup kalau cuma segini!' perutnya memberontak. 'Tapi sudah niatnya makan pasta ya pasta! Kalau kurang ya tambahin aja!' ucap hatinya lagi. 'ET DAH udah laper tau! Lagian jauh lagi kalau harus beli!' berontak pertunya. 'BUODO AMAT pokoknya pasta! Jalan dikit aja males! Pantesan diet gak berhasil-berhasil!' jawab hati kecilnya. 'JLEB. Iya deh iya ayo kita pergi!' si perut pun akhirnya menyerah. 'Baguslah! Eh tapi gak usah ngambil _sfx_ khas gue kuga kaleeee,' si hati pun merayakan kemenangannya dengan kembali mengolok-olok perut.

Ahem, kalau mau abaikan saja percakapan internal aneh bin ajaib tadi. Intinya, sang Taurus akan kembali keluar rumah, eh, kuil untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Hati kecilnya pun bersorak gembira. Hei-ho! Hei-ho! Hei-ho! Derap langkah kaki sang Banteng Emas bergema di antara tiang-tiang kuil kedua. Hei-ho! Hei-ho! Hei-ho! Entah kenapa, alam bawah sadarnya membuat tangan Aldebaran mengambil kembali sekuncup bunga yang tadi diletakannya di atas meja. Hei-ho! Hei-ho! Hei—

Hei—

Langkahnya yang sok diriang-riangkan berkat _sfx_ yang seenaknya ditambahkan dengan tanpa makna yang jelas berhenti begitu memasuki area 'publik' dari kuil Taurus. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… berdirinya seekor gorila di tengah-tengah kemegahan Istana Banteng Emas tersebut.

Yep, gorila. Untuk alasan keimutan, selanjutnya gorila ini akan kita panggil dengan nama 'Gori-chan'. Atau mau dipanggil Is*o-san sekalian? Ah, tapi fanfiksi ini kan bukan parodi animanga *intama…

"GGRRRRAAAAOOOOOORRRRR" –anggap saja itu suara gorila yang sedang mengamuk.

Dan detik berikutnya, Gori-chan pun menyerang Aldebaran. Ksatria yang sempat melongo itu pun langsung sigap kembali, dan dengan segala ketidaksiapannya Aldebaran hanya sempat menggenggam kedua lengan Gori-chan sebelum primata itu sempat memukulnya. Bahkan bagi sang Banteng yang kekuatan fisiknya di atas rata-rata saint itu pun, menahan amukan Gori-chan tak bisa dikatakan mudah. Tapi toh, detik berikutnya Gori-chan sudah terlempar ke tengah ruangan. Suara gedebuk keras menyertai terhempasnya binatang besar itu ke lantai istana kedua.

Dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, Aldebaran melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bersiap meluncurkan jurus andalannya jikalau lemparannya tadi tak bisa membuat Gori-chan pingsan. Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gori-chan untuk bangkit. Marah karena dilempar-lempar bak ingus kering, Gori-chan pun meluncur ke arah Aldebaran. Sang saint emas tercepat yang sudah siap sedari itu pun langsung membakar cosmonya.

"GREAT—"

Tunggu dulu! Apa benar tak apa tuh, menyerang Gori-chan yang hanya seekor binatang? Memang sih, dengan selayang pandang saja sudah ketahuan kalau Gori-chan itu salah satu anggota BBB: Bukan Binatang Biasa. Tubuh luar biasa besar, muka jaim yang walaupun sedang marah tetap berusaha diimutkan, belum lagi kekuatan super yang bisa menandingi saint Taurus itu. Kalau ternyata Gori-chan itu binatang kesayangan penduduk lokal yang kabur bagaimana? Ah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin sekali kalau _yang beginian _adalah peliharaan manusia. Kalau begitu, lebih gawat lagi! Kalau Gori-chan adalah peliharaan seorang dewa yang diutus untuk menyampaikan pesan ke Athena, bagaimana? … ada saja sih, cara yang lebih halus untuk menghubungi Dewi Kebijaksanaan satu itu, tapi tahu sendiri lah, para dewa itu suka aneh dan seenaknya sendiri. Lagipula, kalau sudah menyangkut urusan menyakiti binatang, setidaknya Dewi Artemis akan mencak-mencak seperti ibu yang anaknya di-bully.

TAPI! Menjaga Sanctuary adalah tugas Aldebaran sebagai seorang saint. Mau manusia ataupun binatang, kalau terlihat akan memporakporandakan tanah suci Dewi Athena ini, tentunya harus dilawan! Sudah menjadi tugas keduabelas—eh, ketigabelas saint emas untuk menjaga kuilnya masing-masing; sudah menjadi tugas Aldebaran sebagai saint emas Taurus untuk menjaga istana kedua. … Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan penjaga istana pertama?

"HOOOOORN!"

Dalam kepanikannya ketika memikirkan saint manis berambut lavender yang menjadi tetangganya itu, Aldebaran pun melancarkan serangannya pada Gori-chan. Sayang, ia terlambat. Pukulan Gori-chan sudah melayang pada pipi kiri Aldebaran, sementara serangan Great Horn tadi meleset beberapa senti dari bagian tengah tubuh Gori-chan. Tetap saja, cosmo emas Aldebaran mampu membuat Gori-chan mundur beberapa meter. Asap mengepul dari dadanya yang terkena serangan tadi, dan Gori-chan pun terdiam beberapa saat.

Mengira serangannya berhasil melumpuhkan salah satu mamalia darat terbesar itu, Aldebaran langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk kuilnya dengan maksud turun ke kuil Aries. Meski darah mengucur dari kepalanya, hatinya berdebar tak keruan mengkhawatirkan sang penjaga istana pertama tersebut. Belum sempat ia berdiri di pintu, angin berhembus masuk ke kuilnya, dan suatu kesadaran baru muncul di sela-sela jemari Aldebaran. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna ungu terselip diantara jemarinya. Sekuncup bunga yang baru beberapa saat lalu diberikan dalam keadaan segar sekarang telah rusak, berkat genggamannya yang terlalu keras saat meluncurkan Great Horn tadi.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gori-chan yang ternyata selamat dari serangan tadi kembali mengamuk. Entah mengapa, muncul suatu kepercayaan dalam diri Aldebaran bahwa Mu pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia percaya pada saint Aries itu. Sebuah senyuman terulas pada wajah Aldebaran saat dia berbalik menghadapi Gori-chan lagi. Ini adalah pertarungannya; tak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat ini. Kalaupun yang terburuk terjadi… sama seperti waktu itu…

Sekali lagi, Gori-chan menerjang Aldebaran dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tinju yang diarahkan ke perut sang ksatria itu memang mengenai tubuh Aldebaran, tapi hal itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh Aldebaran untuk mengirimkan gelombang kejut berkecepatan cahaya ke tubuh Gori-chan, tepat saat Gori-chan melayangkan tinju keduanya. Serangan mereka berdua telak mengenai lawan masing-masing. Kekuatan Gori-chan membuat Aldebaran terseret beberapa meter, dan dengan cosmo emas yang lebih kuat dari pada yang sebelumnya, kali ini Gori-chan sukses terlempar ke seberang ruangan—tepatnya, Gori-chan sukses merobohkan dinding pembatas bagian privasi kuil Taurus.

Sebelum matanya mampu mencari keberadaan lawannya, Aldebaran terbatuk dan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Rupanya serangan Gori-chan tadi cukup kuat mengenainya. Setelah sebisanya menghapus darah dari wajahnya, Aldebaran kembali memfokuskan matanya. Bayangan tubuh Gori-chan yang besar berkelebat di sudut matanya, dan Aldebaran menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lengkap dengan kuda-kuda khasnya. Tiga buah pukulan telak di kepala, perut dan dadanya telah sedikit-banyak melemahkan ksatria Taurus itu. Dia siap mengakhiri pertempuran ini secepatnya.

Tapi apa yang ditangkap oleh iris coklat Aldebaran benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Grrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnnn," sebenarnya, entah bagaimana suara gorila mau kawin itu. Tapi anggaplah seperti ini.

Kedip. Kedip. Dua pasang mata mengedip. Sepasang karena bingung, sepasang lagi karena… katakanlah, cinta.

Sepasang kaki berbulu lebat yang rapat dalam pose kesemsem, tubuh besar berbulu coklat kehitaman yang bergoyang-goyang bak _fangirl_ yang melihat OTP-nya berciuman, dan yang paling aneh adalah sepasang tangan kekar berbulu yang menggosok-gosokkan cawat bermotif loreng-loreng ke sisi wajahnya, sambil sekali-kali mengendus benda tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhnnn nnnnnn" lagi-lagi, Gori-chan mengeluarkan suara seperti primata kebelet kawin. Belum sempat rahang Aldebaran menganga sampai batas maksimumnya, Gori-chan sudah keburu kabur. Sambil membawa cawat bermotif kulit macan tersebut, tentunya. Bahkan langkahnya pun terlihat begitu bahagia sampai-sampai Aldebaran tak mempercayai matanya.

Semenit, dua menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Gori-chan sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya; begitu pula cawat kesayangannya.

…

…

APA? Apa maksudnya benda begituan adalah pakaian dalam kesayangan Taurus Aldebaran?!

… oh. OH. Kembali ke permasalahan _laundry_ laknat ternyata. Sesuai dengan mottonya '_Laundry today, naked tomorrow! Cucian dijamin bersih dan rapi! … Walau dengan kecepatan siput', _ternyata semua pakaian dalam yang lain masih menginap di tempat terkutuk itu. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa Aldebaran punya benda seperti itu… Kalau Milo, mungkin masih masuk di akal deh! Oh. Jadi cawat ternyata cawat tersebut adalah pemberian Milo, pemirsa sekalian.

Pokoknya mulai besok, sang ksatria akan tersiksa dengan hanya satu pakaian dalam tersisa, yaitu yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini. … Lagian kenapa juga sih pakain dalam dimasukin cuci kiloan?! Ya sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ingat makanan, ingat perut. Memang pada dasarnya Aldebaran nyaris selalu ingat perut sih, tapi sempat terlupakan gara-gara pertarungan tadi. Alhasil, perutnya yang baru terisi sedikit semenjak pagi tadi pun langsung berbunyi keras.

Tawa histeris segera bergaung di kuil Taurus. Penjaganya terjatuh ke lantai meratapi nasib: mulai dari pakaiannya yang entah kapan akan selesai dicuci, sebagian besar kuilnya yang rusak, berbagai luka di tubuhnya, dan… perutnya yang sangat lapar.

* * *

IDEK. *kabur*

Tapi... eh... mohon maaf atas hiatusnya saya setahun lebih ini... tuh satu fic juga belom diselesein haha WB parah. Dan maaf karena kegajean parah di sini... entahlah apa yang merasuk kalbu ini *halah* Bagi yang berkenan, dipersilakan reviewnya~

*kabur lagi*


End file.
